Ninjago short stories
by Bluegirl8
Summary: heheh,I need a little break from my second book "The Stone Army's revenge" for a bit. So I decided to make up short stories for fun! Join my characters (Tiana,Maddie,Annabeth,Ben,Roy and EJ) for some funny and crazy adventures! XD (crappy summary...) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(I gotta admit,this is really funny in my head! please ENJOY! and R&R!)**

Annabeth's pov:

"3...2...1...Bend!" The 5 us cried and release our element in our palm of our hands...Ben was a small flame,Tiana's was a small pool of water that fit exactly in her hand,mine was just a small tornado (not like spinjitsu,but it would be cool!),Roy just made a snowball,And of course the 'Special' ninja in the team is Maddie who created a small of light.

It was all a silent sunday in Ninjago,good thing that Sensei Kai let us give us beak from training and camp in the Forest of Tranquility. My little brother's slowly showed up his hand making a C.

"What's 'that' suppose to be EJ?" asked Ben as his eye twitched what he seen. A wide grin showed on EJ's face "This...is...Boomerang!" he shouted in glee and pretend that his hand was a real boomerang,making swishing sounds and flicked it to Ben forehead. "Ow!" he grunted and rubbed the place where he was flicked.

Maddie raised up her hand and created a pillar of rock (Yes,she can also bend earth and the other elements) "I don't think that boomerang is an element." she tisked as she leaned on the pillar. I smirked "Even if it was,nothing beats wind!" I swatted my hand in the air and a big gust swept to my siblings.

Tiana's eyebrow twitched and fixed her hair. "Yeah,nothing except for water!" She said and controled a body of water from a lake near by "Everybody knows that water is the BEST element in the world!" she boasted and splash the water on us. "I think that's wrong,Ice is the best!" cried Roy as he freeze a tree.

He balled his fist and the tree shattered. I hissed at my 2 siblings and began to pull out my bo staff. "Guys,guys,I think wind,water and ice are just wonderful elements!" soothed Maddie. The three of us turned away and smiled.

"But Earth and Lighting beat all those sissy elements combined!" declared Maddie. "WHAT!?" "You think Lighting and Earth is better!?" yelled Tiana.

Maddie rolled her sky blue eyes "Please," she got off the stone pillar "Can,water do 'this'?" she asked and stomped her right foot on the ground.

The ground shook and Ben started to panic. Two pillars of rock popped out of the ground,hitting the fire ninja all over... When everything was over,Ben got up slowly and moaned in pain. "I'm not done yet spiky!" said Maddie and shot out a lighting bolt at him. His whole body started to smoke. Tiana sighed and splash some water on him "Thanks Tiana,for cleaning me." he cross his arms. "You know what? I'm always everybody sick for being the personal du-" Before he could finish,I pinched his nose and let in air through his mouth...

"Mmma!? mmem mem u moing!?" he said with his mouth closed...

**(A.N: Now imagine a balloon flying in air,but the balloon is Ben...)**

"I'm showing these guys that wind is the best element in the world!" I cried in the air...But my cousin didn't realize the sharp stump on an edge of a cliff...

POP!

The fire ninja's body whizzed around the sky in supersonic speed...Then he dived down to the lake...

SPLASH!

"Alright! You think that wind is the best...?" When he got out of the water,his body inight into flames "Everybody knows that fire is the best element!" he yelled and jumped...Soon a large fire-ball shot out of his fist...

EJ got out a stick with a marshmallow and raised it up...perfetly roasting it. Maddie chuckled "You want an element battle? You got it!"

The yellow ninja stomped her foot on the ground creating mountains all over the place,she got out a camera and kicked it in the air...

The camera shot up in the air..."Hey! Eletriconics have feelings you know!" exploded EJ in range. Maddie shot out a lightingbolt toward the sky (probably at the camera) The camera came back from the sky with Maddie catching it. "Ha! Look at this!" She turned on the camera and held out a picture in front of our faces. A pic of the land of Ninjago with mountains shaping a heart and inside said:

I (heart) Maddie! XOXO

"Pfft,show off..." Mumbled Tiana,turning away from the pic and shunning it away! "My turn!" I cried and bend the clouds in the sky. "Kumori no tenpo!" I yelled and snap my fingers... "How's this?" I asked and pointed to the sky...

Maddie and EJ were in awe "Wow! An arrow in the sky! That's amazing sis!" I combed my bangs back "Heh,no problem,besides,I AM the best in the team." I boasted. "Your such an amature Anna. Behold! THE POWER OF ICE!" cried Roy and punched his arm to the sky...WHAT THE HELL!? HE JUST RUINED MY ARROW! "Hey buddy! You better not mess up on this competition!" I yelled.

Then it started to snow..."That's your thing? You got to be kidding me-!" When I looked at Roy,is WHOLE body was frozen in ice..."R-Roy...?" I stuttered asked and walked up to his...frozen body...I touched it with one finger...The cold temperature traveled to my finger through my body... "Crap that's cold!" I shivered. But when my finger inch closer to touch the ice sculpture again,it shattered...I screamed in horror.

"Um...Anna?" My head whipped around to the voice,Roy was there the whole time..."What's woring?" he asked "You look like you se-" "YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!?" "WHAT IF THAT WAS **YOU **WHO WAS THAT ICE SCLUPUTRE!?" I screeched. "Well,it was part of my act so-"

KA-BOOM!

A massive explosion interrupted us,since the Fire Temple was right next to the forest. I bet it was Ben... A fire like dragon popped out of the volcano like some jack in the box.

"Step back! I'm bringing the heat!" cried Ben and glided on the Fire dragons back...A large splashing sound came from the other side of the moutain..."What that-!? What the hell is that!?" I heard my cousin's voice echoing the sky. A LARGE wave of water came out of knowhere... EJ's picked up his binoculars and raised it up it up to the wave's peak. "It's Tiana!" squeaked my little brother, "She created that giant wave?!" I can imagine a sly grin on my sister face when she crashed the huge wave that she created onto Ben's fire dragon...

SPLASH!

The whole entire was covered with water...Jeez,does she even have to wet my clothes as well? We all turn to my cousin. His eye twitched as he spit out some water... All he stood on was a small dinosaure shaped rock as well. "So,EJ..." the 5 us glared at him like a cat to a mouse...He gulped. "Choose me little brother,I'll let you play my console..." I taunted lowly. Ben's fist flared with fire "Choose me EJ,Or else you will feel like it will be like to be roasted..." Tiana brung up a fist "Choose me EJ,or I'll bring to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker..." Maddie put on some lipstick smeared on her whole lips "Choose me EJ,or I'll auntie kiss you to the death..."  
**  
**EJ swallowed thickly..."Well...All of your's elements are really awesome. Sensei once told me this..." he tried to mimic his voice "Now that you have all learned that each element has its own strength and weaknesses..." But my anger raise up to my limit when Ben said this "But of course,Fire is the best!"

And we spent the rest of the day Beating up my cousin...

**(Hheheheheheheh, *sweat-drops* well this was funny when I thought of it...what do u think is the best element? R&R! Peace!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Thos Christmas

**(Hello everyone,if ur were one of those people who read the first chapter and said, "Oh! you copied from avatar you copy cater!" Look, I did copied it but not in purpose...It was so funny in the show that... *sigh* Look,just don't flame me k? Here ya go people! Merry Christmas I hope all of ya spend the holidays with ur families! Christmas is usually my favorite holiday,i remember those days...opening persnts in the morning and play in the snow...sometimes...XD and end it with eating dinner with my WHOLE family! Since this is going to be christmas related...enjoy!)**

Ben's POV:

*crunch* *crunch* crunch*

The snow under my feet ALWAYS make that irataring sound... "Why do you have that face Mr. Grinch?" asked Annabeth,my cousin and also the wind ninja in the team who was grinning at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes at the same time, "Okay,which tree should we chop down..." I muttered looking around the forest. I can believe I'm saying this,but I rather be inside than outside in the cold,christmas night. "Oh what about that one?" asked Annabeth pointing to a tree on our left. This year of christmas,we forgot to set up a tree this year so my mother force me (accompanied by Annabeth) set off to find a pine tree...

"No,that's to short..." I replied. My eyes set on a tree which caught my eye, "Oh! What about that one?" I pointed to the tree,my cousin's eyes widened "No! That one's on fire!" she protested. We walk past the firy tree "Good point,good point..." I mumbled... Annabeth gasped "What?" She pointed to a PERFECT,absolute _perfect_! Perfect trunk...Perfect hight...EVERYTHING!

"Perfect!" we all gasped in usion.

"Alright,lets chop this tree down!" I declared "Anna where's the axe?" "I thought you had the axe." replied Annabeth. Awkward silence..."Um...Okay,how can a cut a tree without an axe..." I wondered to myself...

DING!

"Are you sure this is a good idea...?" asked Annabeth worriedly. I grinned "Trust me,this can ONLY result in success!" I replied. I got on my knees and grabbed the stump of the pine tree...With all my strength,I pulled up the tree...It didn't budge. "You DO know what success means,right?" Annabeth snickered and folded her arms...My eye twitched in response... I pulled harder until..."Timber."

CRASH!

* * *

Annabeth's pov:

I ran ahead from my fire master cousin,since he 'pulled' the perfect tree out,I forced him to carry it. He looked at me and asked "Do even want to give me a hand?" "I can't." I lied "Why not!?" "No fingers!" I replied and raised up my hands,showing my light purple mittens that were only covered the four fingers and left the thumb. He gave me a glare in response "Oh c'on Ben. That was funny!"

* * *

We manage to reach to Ben's house (Or I should say his Father's blacksmith shop) Soon as Ben placed the perfect tree onto the pedestal,I smiled "Cool! Now the awesomeness begins!" Ben glance up to the tree next to me. "Did you get the decorations?" I remembered "Yep! I got them right here." he pointed colorful decorations inside a box that was tilted:

X-MAS DECORATIONS

I can tell it was written in sharpie in many times. "Okay...How should we put them up?" responded Ben. I sighed and close my eyes...

DING!

"Trust me,this can ONLY result in success!" I repeated as I fished out a string of colorful lights from the box. Ben smirked and folded his arms "Will,this should be entertaining for me!" I laughed and sprinted around the tree in super sonic speed...This what I like,everything fast...

I jumped up and placed the star finally on top of the tree,than landing on my feet. "Now that's what I call decking the hal-!" My eyes widened when I seen my cousin tied up with christmas lights,and a yellow star glowing on top of his head...

All I can do is laugh. Best christmas ever!

* * *

Ben's POV:

The both of us head back to Ninjago City,when we got there people were rushing to get their Christmas shopping done and some rushing into airports to see their families.

I entered the big garage of my cousin's apartment,since my relatives owns an audio body shop,they have enough space to put thousands of bands...

Roy was testing his drum kit to make it in perfect tune,Annabeth picked up her bass and strum it,she gave me a thumps up in response. "So you written this by yourself?" asked Tiana and turn the knobs of the guitar "Yes I did. You know just for the spirit of Christmas," Tiana hugged me behind, "I'll give you my present when were done with this song..."

The song I written was so catchy,that I remember the lyrics by heart. "Ready?" I asked to my teammates. The 3 of them gave a nod...

**(A.N: This chrisrtmas song is By the Fold,u might recognize them from the ninjago songs that we ALL love,Please support them on making their new album "Kickstar" Go on youtube to seach up this song!)**

_This Christmas_

_I see the christmas trees goin' up_

_It cast a certain glow on the city_

_The season is lighting up_

_I remember the way I felt when I was young_

_Still today,I feel that way_

_When I am here with you..._

_If I only have one wish,this Christmas_

_I'd want another New Year with you_

_If I only had one gift,to you_

_I'd my love to you the whole year through_

_Because the holidays will come and go_

_But the thought of you is what I call home_

_That's all I need to know_

_This Christmas..._

_The snow is glistening once again_

_And sparkle is lighting up your eyes_

_It's the prettiest thing I've seen_

_And with every turn I'm discovering life with you_

_Once again,my wish is spent_

_On the one true thing this season meant_

_Now you're here and it's clear you were Heaven sent..._

_If I only have one wish, This Christmas_

_I'd want another year with you_

_If I only had one gift,to you_

_I'd give my love the whole year though_

_Because the holidays will come and go_

_But the thought of you is what I call home_

_And with each New Year this feeling grows_

_That's all I need to know..._

_This Christmas... (And another New Year)_

_This Christmas_

_This Christmas... (And another New Year)_

_This Cristmas...(x3)_

"That was...AWESOME!" cheered Annabeth as she nearly smashed her bass...I laughed and scratched my neck, "Oh,that much cuz..." Tiana held my hand and winked. "You crazy love birds go and do your thing." said Annabeth as her and Roy led us to a random empty room with a bed and two windows...They close the door behind us and I heard a click...

Great,they locked us in...

* * *

No one's POV:

The raven haired girl looked up to her boyfriend and blushed. "What?" he asked. Tiana took out a small navy blue box. She opened it revealing a red berry with 2 ivy like leaves,she fished up to Ben's hight. "Oh I see how this is..." he chuckled,as his hand carefree to Tiana's cheek...His lips touch her Ben tasted the familiar cherry lips...

When they drew apart,they stared into each other's eyes. "Here's mine..." Ben patted his pockets of his red sweater until he found his gift,just a small black box... "This is for you." Ben replied and blushed pink as he handed it to his girlfriend. Tiana examine the box and opened the lid...

She gasped in awe on what she seen... A beautiful heart-shaped sapphire necklace... "Oh Ben..." Tiana was speechless... "Here,I'll put it on for you."

"It's very beautiful...thank you!" And of course Tiana tackled him to the floor..."Merry christmas babe..." Ben muttered in her ear...

**(Merry Christmas and a happy new year! This is my first Christmas here in FanFiction world,I hope I make more stories in the future...R&R!)**


End file.
